


Making a Point

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: due South
Genre: Curling, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curling can be hazardous to your health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Point

**Author's Note:**

> Recently I had the joy of watching Paul Gross' movie, 'Men with Brooms.' For those of you who have not seen this picture, I'll only go as far as to say it deals with the sport of curling. The drabble that follows was inspired by a wicked thought the muse hit me with. Enjoy!

 

"I'm sorry, Ray."

"Not enough, Frase."

"I am  **very**  sorry, Ray."

"Nope, still not enough."

"I am  **extremely**  sorry, Ray, and promise to be your humble servant until the time at which you are completely healed of your injury."

"That's better. Humble servant, indeed. More ice, then."

"Your wish is my command, Detective Kowalski."

"I do believe I'm gonna enjoy you bein' beholden to me, Frase."

"How is the ice,  _sir_?"

"Perfect."

"You do realize, Ray, that this was not entirely my fault… that you, also, must accept some of the responsibility for your injury."

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who…."

"You distracted me, Ray."

"And just  _how_  did I do that?"

"You know perfectly well how you distracted my attention, Detective."

"Refresh my memory, Constable."

"Ray…."

"You're blushing, Fraser."

"I am not."

"Yep. That's a bona-fide blush on them there cheeks, Fancy Pants."

"Ray!"

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting?"

"To have my memory refreshed."

"I'll……………"

"What was that, Frase? I didn't quite hear ya."

"I  **said** … I would be  **more**  than happy to refresh your memory."

"That's better. Refresh away, my man."

"You are the most exasperating, most obdurate…."

"Now, now, Fraser. Is that any way for a respected member of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police to speak of a wounded colleague?"

"You were waving your manhood at me, Ray! How did you expect me to react?"

"Don't get all huffy with me, Fraser. I'm the injured party here. Besides, I was trying to make a point."

"I apologize for my outburst, Ray."

"You're forgiven, Love Muffin. Now, as I was saying… I was trying to make a point."

"And I'm sure it was a most noteworthy point, Ray."

"Was? I'll have you know my  _point_  is  _always_  noteworthy."

"Yes, Ray. It is  _definitely_  most noteworthy."

"Damn straight, Constable. And don't you forget it."

"Ray?"

"Yes, Fraser?"

"Would you enlighten me as to the point you were trying to make when I…."

"… when you tried to flatten my foot into a pancake, Frase? Is that what you were going to say?"

"No, Ray. I was going to say…. Um… umm… ummmmmmmm."

"You were saying?"

"Uh… well… I… what were we talking about?"

"You wanted me to remind you of the point I was trying to make when you decided to flatten my foot into a pancake with that damn two-ton plaything of yours. Good thing I was wearin' my steel toe boots."

"Ray, I believe you are over exaggerating. The stone does not weigh two tons."

"Tell that to my foot, Curling Cutie."

"Ray!"

"Do you want to know what my point was or not?"

"Yes, Ray. I want to know."

"I was about to say… a little to the left, Frase… yeah, that's better, much better. My point was… oh  **hell!**  You've made me forget what my point was."

"Maybe you'll remember if we review the subject that provoked my inauspicious blunder."

"Review? Hope it's gonna be a hands-on review. You know how I like… oh yeah, Frase. Review it, partner. Review it a little harder, if you don't mind."

"Your wish is my command, Ray."

 

~Fini~

**Author's Note:**

> [You can follow me and my eclectic tastes on Tumblr!](http://angelise7.tumblr.com/)


End file.
